High
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Roxy works in accounts for WWE, but her father is JBL, who forbids her from any in-ring action. She witnesses the high flying moves of a certain superstar, and she's hooked. Can she keep it from her father? Evan Bourne / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Couldn't resist writing this one. I'll add more if you like it.**

**Please read and review. I'd really appreciate it.**

**It's Evan Bourne and my new OC Roxy.**

The hallway was almost silent, as it was quite late now. The wrestlers and backstage workers had gone back to their hotels or to their homes. An echo could be heard throughout the brick walls of the backstage area.

Roxy walked casually down the hallway with her paperwork. She couldn't wait to finish up, so that she could take off her heels. She wore them because in her line of work, it wasn't really acceptable to wear her beloved baseball boots. She was an accountant. Boring yes, but her father had always heavily discouraged her from following him into wrestling. He told her to get a job that was secure and paid well.

She was surprised when he'd called her up six months ago. She was looking for a position, and an accounting one had become available at WWE.

Her dad promised her that no strings were pulled to get her the job. She had taken her mother's surname to distinguish herself separately. It wasn't as if they looked alike either. She was tall with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Her father was well known in the company. He was quite similar to what you saw on TV. He and Roxy's mother were never married. Before she was born, her mother already had two sons, Kurt and Brandon. They looked out for Roxy.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to see what the noise was. A dark haired young man was using the training ring. Climbing the turnbuckle, he leapt off like an acrobat. Roxy watched, amazed as he somersaulted in the air, landing neatly on the mat below.

She stood in a state of shock, at what she had just witnessed. It looked beautiful. She could never do something like that. Correction, her dad would forbid her from doing something like that. Never mind that she was twenty-five years old.

To her surprise the young man got up and did the whole thing again. He seemed happier with the results this time. He got out of the ring and grabbed a bottle of water. He put on a black t-shirt, with a design that said "Airbourne" on the front.

Roxy sighed quietly, carrying on down the corridor. Reaching the corner before her office, half of the papers slipped from her hands. Cursing to herself, she bent over to pick them up. Not as easy as she thought, wearing a tight grey pencil skirt.

Gathering up some of the papers, Roxy was surprised when a hand picked up the other papers. She glanced up, seeing the dark haired young man.

"Thank you." She said, still picking up some other paperwork.

"No problem." He smiled.

"You looked amazing in the ring." She blurted out, before biting her lip.

"Really, you saw?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, when you jumped off the turnbuckle…" she shook her head in disbelief.

"That's my signature move, Airbourne." He told her.

"Oh." Roxy replied, pointing to his t-shirt.

"You work for the company?" he asked.

"Mm, accounts." She blushed at how boring she sounded.

"You're not hoping to be a diva?" the man asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?" he asked.

"My dad told me there was a job available. He works for the company." She replied.

"Is he a wrestler?"

"Used to be. He generally does announcing and marketing now."

"Do I know him?" the young man asked her.

"If I tell you his name you will." She said, as he thought quietly.

"Mm, ok." He grinned.

"John Layfield or JBL as he's known." Roxy sighed.

"Oh, I didn't realise Miss Layfield."

"Actually it's Miss Bennett. I don't want people to think I got a free pass."

"So, what's your first name Miss Bennett?" the young man asked.

"Roxy. That's what I prefer. My full name is longer." She grinned.

"I'm curious." He replied.

"Ok, I'll tell you if you tell me your name." She said.

"You don't know my name?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm stuck in an office all day." She reasoned.

"Ok, my name is Matt Korklan. My ring name is Evan Bourne." He smiled.

"I think I remember the name." She smiled back at him.

"Your turn now." He gestured.

"My name is Roxanne Elizabeth Layfield Bennett. Just call me Roxy." She blushed.

"I will." He smiled.

Roxy looked at the papers in her hands and realised that she was on her way to her office. She looked at Matt.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go file these papers."

"It's ok, I'm gonna have a shower." He smiled, walking past her.

"See you again." She said.

"Hey, do you need a ride to anywhere?" he stopped and called out.

"I do, but it'll be ok. I'll call someone." She replied.

"No, I'll drive you." He grinned.

She nodded and entered her office. She began filing the papers, attaching some together with a staple. She looked at the clock. It was almost midnight now. She filed the last paper, before checking her diary for the next day.

Locking the office, she fastened up her purple coat, attempting to block out the freezing temperatures outside. Most of the lights were out now. She walked down the corridor, passing the ring and the locker rooms, before spotting Matt by the drinks machine.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Oh, good." She smiled.

He held open the door for her, walking down to his car. It was a silver rental. Roxy sat in the passenger seat, grateful for the car heater on a cold night. Evan turned the engine on and pulled out of the car park.

"So, where are you from?" he asked her.

"I was born in Dallas, Texas." She replied.

"I'm from St Louis, Missouri." He said.

"Cool." She replied.

She made a mental note to pay more attention to the wrestlers in future. She was already sounding like a complete idiot. She racked her brains, thinking of something to say, to fill the silence on the car journey.

"What other moves do you have?" she asked.

"Apart from Airbourne?" he asked.

Roxy nodded.

"I do dropkicks, hurricanrana…you know what that one is?" he asked.

"It sounds familiar." The blonde blushed at her lack of knowledge on wrestling.

"It's where you get your legs around your opponent's neck and pull them down." He explained, as Roxy nodded slowly.

"I don't know how you do it. Jumping off the top of the turnbuckle." She shrugged.

"You scared of heights?" Matt asked her.

"No." she shook her head.

"I bet you'd love it. The rush you get is incredible." He grinned.

"My dad wouldn't let me anywhere near the ring." Roxy shook her head.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty five." She replied.

"Why do you care what your dad thinks?" he shrugged.

"Because he's very protective of me." She said, folding her arms.

"Ok, but what do you think?" Matt looked at her seriously.

"About what?" Roxy asked, seeing his eyes sparkling.

"If I was to ask you to come and train in the ring…" he smiled.

"What? No way!" she shook her head.

"Who's talking here, Roxy or JBL?" Matt asked her.

"It does look amazing." She sighed.

"So do you wanna learn?" he asked her.

"What do I tell dad?" she asked.

"Nothing at all. If we're there late on a night, he won't know." Matt smiled.

Roxy felt herself smiling back at him. She wanted to get away from the cluttered office and feel free. Matt seemed like a really nice guy. He wanted to help her. She did worry about what her dad would do though. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Ok, I accept." She smiled.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He smiled back at her.

"This is just between you and me?" Roxy looked at Matt.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

Roxy nodded too, smiling at the thought of being rebellious for once. After all, she had followed her dad's advice and became an accountant. Now she was going to do something that she wanted to. And she couldn't wait.

**Well, that's the first chapter, but I'm hoping to do more.**

**If you like it PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**(I know JBL isn't with WWE at present, but I wanted to do something different, rather than have her dad be Shawn Michaels or Undertaker.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had a great response to this story so far.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed it. Here's the next chapter.**

Roxy was anxious the following day. She was nervous in case her dad suspected anything. It was hardly an illicit affair. It was just someone teaching her a few wrestling moves, no big deal. It was a shame that JBL wouldn't understand that. Roxy loved her father, but he could sometimes suffocate her with his overprotective ways.

She was wearing her work clothes, a purple short-sleeved blouse, grey pinstripe trousers and purple sling-back shoes. Her hair was swept up and secured with a silver clip. She had a bag containing some sports clothes for her training.

She was running through some data, when her father walked into the office, making her jump slightly. She smiled and sat back from her desk.

"Hi baby girl." JBL grinned.

"Hey dad." She replied.

"What do you say we get some lunch?" he asked, leaning on her desk.

"I'm pretty busy." She shrugged, resting her hand on a pile of papers.

"It's on me." He smiled, ruffling her hair.

She frowned at the gesture. She was twenty-five for goodness sake!

"Ok, I guess I should eat." She sighed, getting a smile from JBL.

"That's my girl." He smiled.

As they walked down the corridor, John Cena stopped them.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked JBL.

"Actually, I was just taking my daughter for lunch." He replied.

"It won't take long." John looked at Roxy.

"It's fine, I'll go on ahead." She said to her father.

JBL smiled apologetically, taking John to one side to talk. The blonde carried on down the corridor. Some of the wrestlers were already in catering. Three of them, whom she counted as friends, waved her over. Chris Jericho was sitting in between Mickie James and Shawn Michaels, whom Roxy sat next to.

"Hey guys!" she smiled.

"You finally came out of the office!" Chris grinned.

"Funny." She replied, twisting her hair round her finger.

"Are you coming to the party this weekend?" Mickie asked, looking hopeful.

"Whose party?" Roxy asked her.

"Stephanie's. It's for the Summerslam launch." Mickie explained. Roxy nodded.

"I guess I will." She smiled.

"Oh, don't forget your swimsuit!" Chris pointed across at Roxy.

"You think I'm gonna get in a pool with you?" she replied to the Canadian.

Chris and Mickie giggled, while Shawn patted Roxy on the shoulder.

"Sorry about that." JBL walked towards them.

"Busy again?" Shawn asked as JBL sat beside his daughter.

"Apparently I'm the go-to guy around here." He rolled his eyes.

"So, are we gonna eat?" Roxy asked.

"Sure honey. You go get something." JBL handed her some money.

Roxy sighed and walked over to the counter. She ordered a couple of sandwiches and some drinks for her and her dad. While she waited, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Matt.

He was wearing another "Airbourne" t-shirt on top of his ring attire. She assumed he must have been practicing for a match. He smiled at Roxy.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Um, ok." She replied.

"All set for later?" he asked, causing Roxy to check that nobody heard.

"Mm, I'll get changed after I finish work." She smiled.

"See you then." He replied, walking away.

Roxy briefly considered doing some research on the high flyer. She was pretty clueless about wrestling when they had spoken yesterday. It sounded stupid, a wrestler's daughter with no knowledge of wrestling. She couldn't even tell anyone which titles her own father had held. The blonde looked across to the table where Matt was sitting with a couple of people she didn't recognise. He didn't look over.

The sandwiches were ready, so Roxy took them over to her dad. He looked up and smiled at her. She returned the smile, sitting where she had previously.

"So, you're coming to the party?" JBL grinned at her.

"So long as you don't get in the pool!" she giggled. He giggled too, causing a few people, including Matt to look over at them.

"I'll try not to embarrass you." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Have you been up to much?" Roxy asked, causing her dad to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when have you been interested in my work?" he asked.

"Just trying to make conversation." She shrugged, biting into her own sandwich.

"I'm proud of you honey." Her father said.

"Thanks dad." She replied.

"You're my baby girl." He smiled.

Roxy felt even more nervous now. Maybe she should call the training off. It probably wasn't worth upsetting her dad, and putting Matt in the line of fire. She knew that JBL would take it the wrong way. Since she was eighteen, she'd had three boyfriends. They were all "approved" by her father. He seemed to think that every man who approached his daughter would be some kind of sex pest.

After they parted ways, Roxy went back to her office. She eyed the pile of paperwork on her desk. She would start now, meaning that by the time she finished it would be time for her first training session. That sounded strange, training session.

She was surprised when she looked at the clock. Seeing that several hours had passed and it was now time to get changed. She took out her gym clothes and began to undress. Nobody would be around to call into her office. Apart from…

"Hey are you…"

Roxy glanced at the door to see an embarrassed looking Matt standing in the doorway. She followed his gaze to her lilac lace bra and French knickers. She folded her arms, staring at the high-flying superstar.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He replied, turning around so that she could dress.

"I assume you were just checking if I was ready for training?" she said.

"Yeah. I should have knocked, sorry." He said again.

"You should be honoured. Thanks to my dad, not many guys get to see me in my underwear." She laughed, pulling on a grey vest and some navy jogging pants.

"That's a shame." Matt replied.

"Ok, I'm ready now." She said, as he turned around to see her clothed.

"Follow me." He grinned, heading down the corridor.

They walked around past the catering and dressing rooms, ending up at the gym. It was different to the gym from yesterday, as it was slightly bigger. Matt began setting up the mats, as Roxy felt that nervousness creeping in. She could have sworn that the turnbuckles looked higher than yesterday. Why did she agree to this?

"Ok, come here." Matt gestured to her to come forward.

"I don't know if I can do this." She sighed.

"Even I get nervous." He assured her.

Roxy nodded and watched as he explained what she was going to do. He made her stand on the turnbuckle first, to get her used to the height. He stood in front of her, holding out his arms in case she fell. After about five minutes, he asked her to jump off and onto the mats in the ring. She found it hard to separate her feet from the ropes. After a couple of tries, she got to like the feeling.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Matt smiled at her.

"It's good." She smiled back at him.

After another few jumps, he showed her how to do a leg drop and an elbow drop. She took in everything that he said, actually wanting to do well. She was beginning to enjoy herself more and more. If her dad knew…

"So how do you fancy going for a crossbody?" he asked, folding his arms.

"You're gonna have to remind me what that is." Roxy grinned.

"Like this." He replied, taking to the turnbuckle and leaping onto the mat.

"Mm, ok." She bit her lip nervously.

"You're aiming for my middle." Matt said, standing in the ring.

"What?" she gasped.

"You're gonna practice on me." He said.

"But, what if I injure you?" the blonde asked.

"You won't." he replied.

Roxy shook her head and sighed. Climbing the turnbuckle, she looked down at Matt. He smiled, nodding at her to go ahead. She copied what he had done, extending her arms and legs as she made contact with his body. They fell to the floor. Matt laughed and patted her on the back. Roxy was surprised by the gesture.

"Did I do it wrong?" she asked.

"No. It was really good." He replied.

"It felt quite good actually." The blonde said.

"I told you." Matt said.

"Look at the time, I have to get going." Roxy said, getting to her feet.

"Do you wanna do this again?" the dark haired superstar asked her.

"Yeah, I do." She grinned, heading out to have a shower and get changed.

She was practically skipping back to the office. It was a great feeling of freedom that she got from the training. It was a release for her. Everything else seemed to fade away when you were standing on top of the turnbuckle.

After she had gotten changed, she went to get her bag. There was a knock at the office door. Roxy grinned as she shouted for the person to come in.

"I thought I should knock this time." Matt smiled, entering the office.

"So, what brings you here?" Roxy asked.

"I figured if we're gonna be doing more training, you need my number." He said, handing her a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"Thanks." She replied, taking a sticky note from the desk and writing down her number for Matt. She handed it to him and smiled.

"So, I guess I'll be in touch." He said, heading back out of the office.

"I hope so." Roxy smiled as he left the room.

**What did you think?**

**If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you like my OC Roxy? I'd love to hear your feedback on this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next update. I really hope you like it.**

**I've not been feeling 100% creative, so I'm hoping that the story is still ok.**

**As always, if you want to review or PM me, please do.**

Roxy never ceased to be amazed at the McMahon – Levesque home. It was a huge grey stone building with large French windows and an extensive garden and patio area. The pool was located outside, under a canopy that led off from the kitchen. Stephanie had decorated the pool area with yellow and green banners, being that it was a party to celebrate the launch of Summerslam.

Roxy had chosen to wear a white denim sleeveless dress that came to her knees and a pair of white tennis shoes. She had also put on a lime green bikini on the off chance that she got in the pool. JBL was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a white polo shirt and white loafers. Of course, he was wearing his signature cowboy hat too.

"So glad you could make it!" Stephanie grinned as she answered the door to them.

"We wouldn't miss it." JBL replied, kissing Stephanie's hand.

"I haven't seen much of you." Roxy smiled at Stephanie, who pulled her into a hug.

"I know!" the brunette grinned.

Stephanie was like a big sister to Roxy. She used to look after her backstage at WWE when she stayed with her dad in the holidays. The McMahon always looked out for her, even now. She kind of liked it, seeing as she only had two brothers and didn't actually have a sister of her own.

"Are we early?" JBL asked.

"No, we got a few people out back already." She replied, leading them out through the kitchen.

The first people that Roxy saw were her friends Chris, Mickie and Shawn. She also spotted Matt, who was sat beside the pool. He smiled in her direction so she smiled back. They were sitting at tables with white metal patio chairs.

"Roxanne!" Came the familiar voice of Paul Levesque a.k.a Triple H.

"Please don't call me that." She frowned.

"I'll think about it." He grinned.

"So, help yourself to drinks and I'll be back shortly." Stephanie said.

"Ok." JBL grinned.

Roxy felt unnerved as he led her over to the seats in between Chris and Matt. JBL would freak out if he knew about her and Matt. In fact he might actually take it better if she was dating the guy. She smiled to herself, before taking a seat next to Mickie. JBL sat in between Chris and Shawn. JBL had turned his attention to Matt, who was currently sitting alone.

"Come on over son!" he shouted out to Matt.

"I'm ok here." Matt replied, reading Roxy's alarmed expression.

"Nonsense." JBL looked over at the high flyer, pulling up a chair.

"Ok." He replied, taking the seat in between Roxy and JBL.

Roxy smiled, although her heart rate had escalated somewhat.

"I assume you know these guys?" JBL gestured towards Mickie, Shawn and Chris.

"Yeah, I do." The high flyer replied.

"This, is my daughter Roxy." He grinned placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Matt smiled, shaking her hand.

"Same here." She replied.

Roxy came to the conclusion that this was looking to be a very awkward situation. Stephanie hadn't reappeared yet, and she couldn't talk to Mickie as she was at the other end from her. JBL was in a seemingly good mood, so it was best not to rock the boat. The blonde was actually relieved when Paul reappeared.

"Roxanne!" he sang.

"Shut up Paul!" she replied.

"Roxanne!" he carried on anyway.

"I'm serious." She folded her arms.

"Ok, I was just messing." He held his hands up.

"She might fight back, you know." Shawn smiled at her.

"What's she gonna do, hit me with her calculator?" the Game shrugged.

"She's an accountant at WWE." JBL explained to Matt, who of course already knew.

"That's nice." He replied, followed by a grimace. He had obviously realised how stupid that came out.

"I'm so proud of her." JBL grinned.

"She'd make a great diva." Shawn nodded.

"Over my dead body!" JBL boomed.

"Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I only meant to say no." he shrugged.

"Are you actually afraid of her getting hurt?" Asked Mickie, who could always be relied on to ask the questions that nobody else would.

"Yeah, I wondered if there was a reason." Chris said.

"Us women wrestlers are tougher than you think." Mickie said to JBL.

"Maybe he's just protective." Shawn shrugged, being a father himself.

"She's my girl." He shrugged.

Roxy felt a little claustrophobic now. She had to get out of this. It seemed that the pressure was too much. She stood up suddenly.

"I need to go get some air." She announced, walking off.

"Should I go after her?" Matt asked.

"She'll cool off soon." Mickie smiled.

Roxy went into the house, finding Stephanie. The brunette took one look at her and ushered her to a kitchen chair. She knelt down in front of the blonde and gave her a sympathetic smile. Paul walked in to get the drinks, but was quickly ushered out by his wife.

"Honey, are you sick?" she asked Roxy.

"No." the blonde shook her head.

"Is this to do with a guy?" she asked.

"No, well…" Roxy thought for a moment.

Not to do with a guy, in the sense that Stephanie was thinking of. It was about a guy training her in the ring. She wasn't sure that she could trust Stephanie not to say anything. She wouldn't tell JBL, but she kept no secrets from her husband, so Paul could let something slip.

"I'm here for you." Stephanie smiled.

"I know." Roxy took a deep breath.

"You wanna help me take the food out?" she asked.

"Ok." Nodded the blonde.

They got some silver trays of sandwiches and nibbles, carrying them out to the tables. Roxy felt slightly better now, breathing in the cool summer breeze. A few more people had arrived by now. She was beginning to feel calmer.

"So, have you thought about seeing a doctor?" Stephanie whispered.

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"You might be..." The brunette woman said.

"What?" the blonde replied.

Stephanie nodded towards her stomach area. The blonde gasped and shook her head.

"Sorry, I just assumed." Stephanie bit her lip.

"I'm not pregnant." Roxy laughed.

"That's not what's wrong?" Stephanie asked her.

"No." Roxy shook her head.

"My bad." The brunette laughed too.

They went inside to get the rest of the trays. When they returned, a few people were looking at them, well, looking at Roxy. She looked over at her dad and her friends who didn't look too happy. She walked over to them.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"You tell us." Chris replied."

"I'm sorry for going off like that…"

"When were you gonna tell me?" JBL looked up at her with hurt in his eyes.

"You've lost me." She said.

"We know." Mickie nodded.

"Know what?" Roxy frowned.

"You're pregnant!" JBL boomed, causing a few people to stare.

"No I am not!" she laughed.

"Really?" Paul appeared behind her.

"Don't tell me…" the blonde woman sighed.

"I overheard you and Steph talking and I assumed, that you were pregnant." He said.

"Well I'm not." She sighed.

"She hasn't even dated anyone since that Chip guy." Mickie said.

"Chip was a great guy." JBL smiled.

"Yeah, it was you who set me up with him." Roxy shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Her father sighed.

By that point Roxy was ready to escape. As if it wasn't bad enough, she was sure everyone had heard the commotion about her suspected pregnancy. That was the thing with the WWE, everybody knew everybody else's business. She was having a break around the side of the large house, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to see that it was Matt.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok." He smiled.

"You've seen how those guys treat me…" she whispered to herself.

"You don't deserve all that." The high flyer smiled at her.

"I thought it was bad enough having JBL for a father!" Roxy joked.

"I can see why you could get intimidated by your dad." Matt grinned.

"Nice to see that it amuses you." Roxy smiled at him.

"It's new to me." He reasoned.

"I didn't mean to sound rude." She apologised.

"Do you wanna do something tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Um, like what?" she asked.

"I'll think of something. Just to get away from it all." He offered.

"That sounds great." She smiled.

He smiled back at her. She had never looked at any of the wrestlers properly, apart from those who were her friends. At this moment she noticed that Matt had the most beautiful smile, with sparkling brown eyes. She quickly forced herself to look away. She was sure to be in enough trouble already.

**What do you think?**

**I really love writing this one, so please tell me if I'm doing well or not.**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**If you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky people! You get a new chapter of High sooner than expected.**

**People seem to like my oc Roxy, so thanks for the positive feedback.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

Roxy was content to carry on lying in her bed. She enjoyed the being able to laze around for a while. Her blonde hair splayed across the pillows as she stretched out her arms and legs. She knew she had to get up soon, because Matt was going to take her out somewhere. She felt an unusual anticipation in the pit of her stomach.

Glancing at the clock, she threw back the covers and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom for a shower. After that she would get dressed before having breakfast. The previous night, she had set aside some clothes to wear. They were neither too smart nor too casual. Blue jeans, white t-shirt, red hooded top and flat black boots. She had also decided to wear her hair in a ponytail, tied with a red band. She never really wore make up, except mascara, which darkened her fair eyelashes.

Roxy chuckled to herself as she made her breakfast. JBL had always been both amused and disgusted by the strange mix of toppings she used on toast. Today she had fancied peanut butter and tomato. She grinned as she imagined the look that would be on his face right now, if he could see her eating. The unusual meal was washed down with a mug of coffee. She didn't smoke or drink, so caffeine was Roxy's only real vice.

Matt was on time. He knocked on her door and gave her that beautiful grin when she answered it. She was grateful that she lived alone. JBL had encouraged her to be careful with money, which meant that three years earlier, she had managed to move into her own apartment. It was just enough for her, plus she didn't have many neighbours. If they did her father would surely cause problems. She recalled one incident when she was a teen, when JBL had decided that they needed a proper Texan party in their yard. It had ended up with cops and the neighbours eventually moving out.

"Ready?" Matt asked, standing on the doorstep.

"Yeah, let's go." Roxy smiled, grabbing her bag.

"I was expecting a call from you." Matt said.

"Why?" the blonde frowned.

"I thought you'd change your mind." He shrugged.

"No." she replied.

"I'm glad." He said, unlocking the car.

They got in the car as Matt set off to wherever they were going. Roxy was happy to sit back and enjoy the journey. Country roads made her remember summers when she stayed with her dad. Travelling to and from shows was always an adventure when she was younger. It always seemed as if her dad was some kind of superhero.

Matt glanced over at her a couple of times. His expression was a mixture of admiration and curiosity. The blonde didn't let on that she had seen him looking at her. She kept her eyes on the road ahead, smiling to herself as she remembered all the car games JBL used to make up to keep her amused in between pit stops.

"Here we go." Matt said, pulling into a small car park.

"Where are we?" Roxy asked, staring out of the window.

"This is the best place for chilling out." He assured her, opening the trunk.

"What you got in there?" the blonde asked as he leant in to pick something up.

"Lunch and stuff." He replied, a large picnic basket in his arms.

"Cool." Roxy frowned at not finding something else to say.

"Follow me." Matt began walking down some stone steps.

Roxy did as she was told, gasping when she reached the bottom and saw a beautiful lake. The water looked peaceful and clear and ducks were swimming about casually. Matt walked up onto a grassy bank, opening the basket and taking out a blanket.

"You like it?" he asked, placing the blanket on the ground.

"Um, yeah." Roxy replied.

"You don't sound so sure." He looked up at her.

"It just seems a little…"

"Like a date? I should have thought this through…" he said.

"Yeah." She whispered, feeling awkward now.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"I've ruined it now, haven't I?" Roxy sat down on the blanket.

"No, we can still train." Matt shrugged, giving her a grin.

"We're gonna train?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you just wanna talk or something." He shrugged.

"Let's train, then we'll eat." Roxy gave him a smile.

They walked over the bank to a grassy are full of trees.

"You remember me explaining what a hurricanrana was?" Matt asked her

"Yeah" she nodded.

"We're gonna practice that now." He grinned.

"Here?" Roxy frowned.

"It's peaceful, soft landing…" Matt started.

"Ok." She finished, waiting for him to explain to her.

Matt walked over to her. She almost freaked out as he stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. She widened her eyes as he grinned. He explained to her what they were going to do.

"I'm gonna lift you up and you're gonna wrap your legs around my neck. After that, you need to allow yourself to fall down, pulling me down also."

Roxy gulped, nodding as much as her head would allow her to, frozen to the spot.

"Here goes." Matt grinned, picking her up and raising her as high as he could.

Roxy took a sharp intake of breath as she felt his strong arms pull her upwards. She mentally told herself not to kick him in the face as she manoeuvred her legs around his neck.

"I don't wanna hurt you." She gasped.

"We've been through this." Matt sighed.

"Ok, so now I…"

"Let yourself fall. You can lean back or swing sideways." He finished.

Roxy screwed her eyes shut as she leant her body backwards. She was aware of something flying overhead, which she realised was Matt. He was lying on the ground.

"Oh crap! I've hurt him." She gasped, running over to where he lay.

He wasn't hurt, she was sure if he was,he wouldn't be laughing like he was now. She frowned, leaning over him and checking him over.

"That, was amazing!" he laughed.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You did it. It was amazing." He replied.

"I thought you were hurt." The blonde pouted.

"I didn't know you cared!" he laughed as he sprang back to his feet.

Roxy shook her head, taking off her hooded top as she walked back to the picnic basket. Matt followed her, still chuckling. The blonde sat down on the blanket. Matt sat down across from her and opened the basket.

"I got a bit of everything, cause I wasn't sure what you liked." He said.

"Thanks." Roxy smiled, taking a sandwich.

After a while, she was aware that both of them were sat in silence. Matt looked up at her and smiled. She cursed herself, trying to find something to say and break the silence.

"How come you don't wear trunks?"

She slapped her forehead. What a stupid thing to say. Matt looked mildly amused though. Roxy opened her mouth to apologise to him.

"I didn't mean that." She said.

"Ok." He shrugged.

The blonde screwed her eyes shut. Maybe it was just one of those strange dreams…

She pulled the band from her hair and let the waves fall across her shoulders. There was a gentle breeze by the lake, which was soothing to her.

"You should wear your hair down more often." Matt said.

"Really?" Roxy asked.

"You look pretty." He grinned.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So, what's it like growing up with JBL for a father?" Matt smiled.

"He's not much different to his character. He's a sore loser." Roxy grinned.

"I never would have guessed." He grinned.

"But he has always looked out for me. He raised my brothers too, even though he's not their dad." The blonde explained.

"What are your brothers' like?" the high flyer asked, genuinely interested.

"Kurt is thirty one and he's a pilot. Brandon is twenty nine and he runs a restaurant in Texas." She answered.

"Tell me about you." Matt said.

"I'm twenty five and I'm an accountant." She gave him a shrug.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Um, I'm single, my father's JBL and I have hardly any knowledge of wrestling."

"That's all?" the high flyer laughed.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"You can search me on the internet." He shrugged.

Two hours later they were on the way back to Roxy's apartment. She knew she had some paperwork to clear up before the next day. Matt had been so nice to her. She found it hard to take people seriously sometimes, mainly because of who her father was. The high flyer had treat her like the woman she was, not the five year old girl who JBL thought she was.

The blonde looked at her hair in the mirror. It did look quite nice down. She wore it up so often that her dad would probably think something was wrong if she wore it down for once. She sighed a deep sigh.

Matt pulled up outside her apartment building. He turned to face her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Roxy felt a spark of electricity as he touched her.

"We're still on for training, yeah?" he asked.

"Absolutely." The blonde grinned.

"It's been nice spending time with you." The high flyer said.

"I was glad to get away." Roxy said, truthfully.

"See you at training." Matt smiled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"Bye." She smiled, getting out of the car.

Once inside the apartment, the blonde felt compelled to breath again. She leant against the wall and mouthed the word "wow" before heading off to her paperwork.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I am enjoying writing this one. If you have any feedback let me know.**

***I don't actually know anything about training, so I hope my scenes are slightly authentic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm liking this one very much!**

**I own my OC Roxy. Enjoy the new chapter.**

It had been a hectic morning for Roxy. She had just finished filing some documents when an unsigned one caught her eye. Scanning for a name, she sighed seeing whose it was. She took the piece of paper and a pen, walking out of the office.

The hallways were bustling at lunchtime in WWE. She headed in the direction of catering, hoping that was where she would find Randy Orton. They had hung around together when they were younger, given that both of their father's were wrestlers. Randy had always been the same, expecting everything to land in his lap. Though strangely, Roxy admired him for his attitude and forwardness. She wished she had the same manner sometimes.

Stepping into the catering area, she scanned the crowd. There in the corner, with tattooed arms and a black Legacy t-shirt was Randy Orton. His deep chuckle could be heard as he shared a joke with Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. His blue eyes seemed to skip from being piercing and dangerous to soulful and calm.

Roxy walked straight over, placing down the piece of paper and the pen on the table. Randy looked at them, before glancing up to see a harassed looking blonde with a raised eyebrow. He smirked to himself. Roxy often wondered if he were born with that smirk, as she found it difficult to picture him without it. She nodded towards the pen and paper. Randy folded his arms, determined to turn this into a game.

"Sign the form Randy." Roxy sighed, leaning across the table.

"You want my autograph?" he asked, feigning delight by clutching his heart.

"Please, just sign the form." Roxy ordered him.

"Mm, why?" he smirked.

"Because it's important." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"That's all I have to do?" he smirked again, almost willing her to snap.

"Just sign." Roxy placed the pen in his hand.

"Ok, I'll sign." Randy relented.

"Thank you!" she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"There you go." He said, handing her the signed document.

Roxy held it up to read it. She checked the signature and decided that it was satisfactory. The Viper watched this and broke into a wide grin and folded his arms.

"Checking?" he asked.

"Mm, to make sure it says Randy Orton and not Donald Duck." The blonde replied, causing Ted and Cody to laugh. Randy shook his head, handing the pen back to Roxy.

"Oh Roxy, you don't know me." He chuckled, his blue eyes lit up.

"Do I want to know you?" she asked.

"Of course, all the girls do." He smirked.

"I'm not one of those girls." Roxy rolled her eyes as she walked back out of catering.

After she arrived back at her office she decided that it was time for her lunch. She took out a sandwich and a smoothie from her bag. After eating half of her sandwich, Roxy was interrupted by a knock on the door. Brushing the crumbs from her black suit pants, she called out for the person to enter.

"Hi Roxy." Matt smiled. Poking his head around the door.

"Hey." She replied, pushing the rest of her lunch to one side.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." Matt looked wary.

"No, I'm always busy with something." Roxy said.

"I just wanted to say that I can't make training tonight." He said.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." She gave a small smile.

"But we will reschedule. I have your number." He grinned, exiting the office.

The blonde sighed, disappointed at this new development. Part of her had been really looking forward to seeing Matt alone again. Typical too, as today JBL was away playing golf with a friend. Roxy ate the rest of her sandwich and finished her smoothie. She had just tossed the smoothie bottle in the bin, when there was another knock on the door. Maybe Matt had changed his plans.

"Come in." the blonde tried to sound inviting.

"Well here she is." Said Randy as he walked into the office.

"And what can I do for you Randall?" Roxy smiled as he grimaced at his full title.

"You can help me out. I need a date for this WWE function tonight." The Viper explained.

"Why do I find it hard to believe that no diva has agreed to go with you?" Roxy asked.

"Because I'm so incredibly handsome." Randy grinned, his eyes shining.

"Something like that." The blonde replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you say?" the Legend Killer asked her.

"Are you sure all the divas are unavailable?" Roxy asked her own question.

"Yeah, even Beth is going with Cody and Gail is going with Matt." Randy said.

Roxy snapped her head up when she heard him say Matt.

"Matt Hardy?" she asked, hopefully.

"No, Korklan. Evan Bourne." Randy replied.

The blonde was suddenly offended. Matt blew off their training so that he could go out with Gail Kim. That actually made her slightly angry. Before she knew what she was doing…

"I'll be your date." She told Randy.

"Really?" he looked elated.

"Sure, what time does it start?" she asked him.

"Eight. I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He said, smiling to himself as he left the office.

Roxy slapped her forehead. What on earth had she just agreed to? Accompanying the Viper to a WWE function that evening. Never mind that she would see Matt, or that she had nothing to wear. Besides, she must also tell JBL before anybody else did. Her going out with Randy might make him keel over and have a heart attack.

Dialling her father's mobile, she waited.

"Hi baby girl." He answered after a few rings.

"Hi dad. How's it going?" she asked him.

"I'm winning. We're on the eleventh hole right now." He replied.

"I just wanted to tell you I got asked to the function tonight." She bit her lip.

"Who asked you?" her dad asked.

"Randy Orton." She said, waiting for the inevitable lecture.

"Well I'm sure you'll have a great time." JBL said.

"Really, you're ok with that?" Roxy asked, somewhat shocked.

"I guess I have to cut the cord sometime." He joked.

"Thanks dad." She grinned on her end of the phone.

"It's only a function, not like you'll be anywhere near a wrestling ring." He added.

"No, well goodbye." Roxy finished.

"Bye honey." JBL said before hanging up.

The blonde glanced at her desk. There wasn't much to do, so she finished filing some documents and left early to make herself look presentable. There were a couple of boutiques on her way home, so she would check those out for clothing. Her hair was in good condition, so she could get away with not going to the hairdresser.

It was now seven-twenty and Roxy was awaiting Randy picking her up. She had managed to polish up quite well. She wore a bottle green prom style dress that went to her knees. She had some black peeptoe shoes and a black shrug to go on top of her dress. Her hair was half up and half down, secured at the back with a black sparkly clip. She had curled a few loose strands and wore only some dark brown mascara on her lashes and a little lip-gloss on her lips. To finish off she wore some silver drop earrings with green stones in them to compliment her dress.

The doorbell rang, as Roxy checked her reflection in the mirror. Opening the door, Randy's face was a mixture of surprise and delight. The blonde raised an eyebrow as she stepped out and locked the door behind her. Randy said nothing as he led her to the car. He opened the passenger side door for her and motioned for her to get in.

Once he had started the engine he began to speak.

"You look amazing." He said, his deep voice conveying sincerity.  
"Thank you Randy." The blonde replied.

"I thought you might bail on me." The Legend Killer admitted.

"No, I couldn't do that. Anyway, dad was ok with it." She replied.

"JBL said yes?" Randy asked.

"I was surprised too." She said.

They arrived at the hotel where the function was being held. Roxy began to feel anxiety stirring in her stomach. Randy took her hand in his and walked through the reception, heading to the desk and shocking the woman behind it.

"Hi I'm Randy Orton and this is Roxanne Bennett. We're here for the function." He grinned.

"Next door on the left." The woman replied, pointing down the hall.

Randy carried on down the hall with Roxy still attached to him. He walked right into the room when he reached it, causing a few people to look up. The blonde was slightly put off by the strange looks she got, until Mickie and Chris ran over.

"Hey, we didn't know that you were coming." Mickie said.

"Um neither did I. Randy asked me at lunchtime." Roxy replied.

"Does your dad know?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Actually he's fine with it." Randy answered.

"Wow." Mickie said.

"I know." Roxy smiled, still holding onto Randy's hand.

Glancing around the room, the blonde felt eyes piercing into her. She followed the direction and met with the slightly shocked face of Matt. Gail was also staring, which made Roxy even more uncomfortable. She felt Randy pull her in the opposite direction. Ted and Cody were there and obviously impressed that Randy had managed to snare JBL's daughter as his date.

"Do you have a death wish Orton?" Ted asked.

"Wouldn't you risk it for a girl like this?" Randy asked, pointing to the blonde proudly.

"I guess so." Cody nodded. Roxy smiled at him.

An hour later, Roxy was actually starting to enjoy herself. Mickie and Chris were nearby, although she found herself enjoying Randy's company. After the speeches at the function, the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She exited the bathroom to walk right into someone. She apologised profusely, before looking up to see the identity of the person. It was Matt. He looked at her strangely, as if she were a mystery to him. Roxy smiled nervously, confused by the high flyer's coldness towards her. He didn't return her smile, so she put her head down and walked past him.

She made it down the hallway, before a hand spun her around and she was once again face to face with Matt. The blonde shrugged as if to ask what he was doing. Without a word, Matt took her face in his hands and kissed her. She gasped for breath, shocked by the intensity of Matt's kiss. He suddenly pulled away and took a few steps backwards.

"I think you and Randy will be very happy together." He said, and then he was gone.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**If you get a chance, there is a poll on my profile for what I should write next. I'd appreciate your votes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was so pleased with the response to this one. I love writing it to, so you get this chapter earlier than planned!**

**I own Roxy. I hope you like this chapter.**

Roxy woke early with only one thing on her mind. That was to find Matt and straighten things out after the events of the night before. Randy had been a perfect gentleman towards her; even dropping her back home after the function had ended. Her father had not asked how it had gone, but she hoped that he hadn't heard about what went down between her and Matt in the hallway.

She was back to her usual self today, wearing a khaki t-shirt and a black button down shirt on top. Her legs were swamped slightly by grey wide leg pants and she wore a pair of grey court shoes. For a change, she had plaited her hair at the front, leaving some bits to frame her face.

After the most important work had been done, Roxy set off out of the office to find Matt. She didn't actually have a clue where he would be today. Luckily she could find out pretty easily. MVP was walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, so she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped and looked up, slightly taken aback to find that it was JBL's daughter that had stopped him.

"Hey Montel, have you seen Matt Korklan?" she asked.

"Um, I think he just went back to the locker room. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Oh not at all, just business." She lied.

"Ok, he should still be there." Montel replied as he carried on down the hall.

The blonde accountant walked quickly down to the locker room. She tapped on the door twice, but nobody answered. Leaning her head to the door, she was sure that she heard movement in the room. Taking a breath she entered the locker room, only to find it empty. Well, it was empty apart from a bag with a discarded Airbourne t-shirt on the top. Roxy heard the shower running, which figured why he couldn't hear her tapping on the door.

The shower suddenly stopped running. Roxy made herself comfortable on one of the benches as she waited for Matt to be aware of her presence. He walked in with a towel covering his face as he dries his hair, finally throwing that towel on the bench next to his bag. He glanced to the side, realising that he had company.

"What the…" he looked shocked.

"Montel told me you'd be here." Roxy said.

"Um, yeah? So, what's up?" he asked in a slightly flustered manner.

"We need to talk, about last night." The blonde got right to the point.

"Ok." Matt nodded.

"Why did you go all crazy?" Roxy asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd be there?" Matt shot back.

"Because I wasn't going until after I saw you yesterday." The blonde replied.

"Why Randy? You could do so much better." The high flyer asked.

"Firstly, Randy is my friend. We both grew up with our dads' on the road. Randy has known me longer than anybody. He didn't have a date so I agreed to go with him." Roxy explained.

"Oh, so you're not dating him?" Matt asked her.

"No. Why does it bother you? You never told me that you blew off training to go to the function with Gail." Roxy was a little agitated now.

"Gail is my friend. I didn't think that your dad would let me take you with me, so I asked her instead." Matt explained himself.

"Why did you kiss me." The blonde asked.

Matt looked uncertain, standing there with just a towel around his waist. The accountant suddenly regretted asking him that. She stood up to leave, but Matt grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, although it was obvious that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Why do you think I kissed you?" Matt asked her.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"I think you do." He replied.

She turned to face him, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. The Airbourne superstar met her eyes with his brown ones and took a step closer towards her. Instinctively, the blonde took a step backwards, forgetting that Matt still held her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Why are you scared?" he asked her.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"I was angry when I saw you with Randy. I admit it. I was angry because he doesn't deserve you." The high flyer told her.

"You don't know me." Roxy shook her head in denial.

"I know that you're very smart. I know that you're family orientated and that you're funny and charming. I also know that you're beautiful." He told her.

"That doesn't mean a thing." The blonde said.

"It does. It means that I really like you." Matt smiled at her.

"I like you too. But I don't see where…" Roxy stopped when Matt put a finger on her lips to hush her.

"It kills me to know that your dad would rather have you with Randy than with me. He would kill me if he knew about your training, but somehow it seems worth it. That's because I've been able to spend time with you." He said.

The blonde was unable to speak. She had so many things to say; yet she couldn't do anything, except stand and stare at the floor. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, hitting the floor below her. Matt held her face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I don't want you to cry." He spoke softly.

"I'm not sad." Roxy shook her head slightly.

"Then why are you crying?" Matt asked confusedly.

"Because I'm happy." She whispered.

"What made you happy?" the high flyer asked her.

"You did. I never met anybody who actually treats me like a woman and not a child. You let me be independent and I feel like myself when we're together. I get butterflies that aren't from standing on the top of the turnbuckle. I think I fell for you." The blonde finished as Matt smiled at her with lively eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I'm sure." Roxy nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Jack Swagger walked through the door. He looked surprised to see Roxy, but more surprised to see that Matt was in only a towel. The blonde accountant had to think fast.

"Ok, well if you get that e-mail, let me know." She nodded at Matt.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know Miss Bennett." Matt replied.

"Bye hot stuff." Jack grinned at her as she walked out of the locker room.

Roxy sighed as she walked back to her office. When she arrived, her dad was waiting for her. JBL tipped his hat to her as she entered the room. The blonde smiled and gave him a hug. He frowned at her for a moment.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Oh, no I think I'm allergic to those flowers." Roxy said, pointing to a vase of orchids. JBL obviously bought this, walking over and moving the vase to another spot.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked her father.

"I just wanted to say goodbye for now. I've been asked to go to OVW for a three-day course. It's a good chance for the kids." He replied.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." Roxy said, looking forward to three days without worrying about what her dad was doing.

"You've been working hard." JBL said, pointing to her neatly filed papers.

"I do my best." She smiled back at him.

"How did the function go?" he asked her.

"Good. Randy was glad to have a date!" the blonde laughed.

"He's a crazy guy." JBL shook his head.

"I'll see you in a few days." Roxy waved as he opened the office door.

"You bet." He replied.

The afternoon work dragged a little, but once it was the end of the day, Roxy headed out to find Matt. Hopefully they could pick up where they left off. She didn't have to go far, eventually finding him in the locker room again. He grinned when he saw her. She smiled at him as she walked in and stood beside him as he packed his things in his bag. The hallway was quiet now.

"Good afternoon?" Matt asked.

"Mm, my dad's gone to OVW for three days." Roxy replied.

"That's a pleasant surprise. Any plans?" he asked her.

"Not really." The blonde shook her head.

"How about going on a date?" the high flyer asked.

"That would be great." Roxy smiled at him.

"Good, that's agreed. I think we can do a day of training too." Matt smiled back.

"Absolutely." She nodded.

They both looked at each other. Matt had completed the packing of his bag. There was nothing else to do, except pick up where they left off. Matt extended a hand to stroke her hair. The blonde smiled as she rested her hands against his chest. She looked down at the floor, trying to take in everything about that moment. Matt lifted her chin up gently, positioning it so that their lips were barely separated. Roxy leaned into Matt's body, allowing their lips to meet in the middle.

The high flyer kissed her lips so softly, but with underlying passion. The blonde moved her hands up to his neck and she opened her mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Matt was obviously surprised by her willingness, but he reciprocated happily, pulling her whole body into him. Roxy ran a hand through his dark spiky hair, with him tracing his hand up and down her spine.

She never wanted this to stop. Matt continued to kiss her, becoming ever more passionate with every breath. Roxy didn't mind at all. She had longed for this for so long, savouring every breath, every touch, and every sound that escaped from his lips. Even the way his hand was tangled in her blonde hair felt good.

The high flyer stepped forward, pushing her towards the wall. He began to kiss her neck, his warm breath making her sigh with desire. Matt fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, desperate to be closer to her skin.

"What the hell, Roxy!"

The blonde turned to the direction that the voice had come from. It was Chris Jericho, closely followed by Mickie James and Shawn Michaels. They had obviously not found her in the office after work. Their expressions were mixed, with Shawn's being a fatherly concern, while Chris was like an irate boyfriend and Mickie just looked like she was going to give her a high-five.

How was she going to explain this?

**A bit of a shocker ending for you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I always welcome your thoughts and ideas on all my stories, so don't be afraid to review or PM me.**

**I have a poll up on my profile page. If you get a chance, please check it out and vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter.**

**I hope this one is as good.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

The past hour and a half had been spent receiving a lecture from Chris, while Shawn and Mickie had been trying to reason with him. Matt had been ordered by the angry Canadian to "beat it" and had made a hasty exit, giving Roxy a concerned look as he left. The blonde had sat like a naughty child, as Chris rhymed off all the reasons why what she and Matt were doing was wrong.

"Are you out of your mind?" he shouted.

"Calm down." Mickie told him sternly.

"Excuse me, did you not see what I saw?" the blonde man asked the diva.

"It was a kiss." Mickie replied.

"A kiss? Maybe the kind of kiss that leads to trouble." He shook his head.

"Roxy's a smart girl." Shawn reasoned.

"Really? What if JBL had walked in?" Chris asked.

"He's gone to OVW for a few days." Roxy piped up.

"So you thought you'd do the sensible thing and seduce a superstar?" Jericho's face had turned an angry shade of red now.

Mickie and Shawn looked at each other, knowing how angry Chris was getting.

"Who said I seduced him?" Roxy frowned.

"It's Matt. If it was Randy or Edge I'd believe that they'd started it." Chris frowned.

"Maybe you're overreacting a little." Mickie put her hand on Chris' shoulder.

"I don't see the issue here." Roxy shrugged.

"We're concerned about you." Shawn smiled kindly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't just go around kissing guys." She replied.

"But we didn't even have any idea that you were seeing anyone." Mickie said.

"We're not seeing each other." The blonde said.

"Oh right, you were just gonna take advantage of your dad being away and sleep with Matt like a common hussy." The Canadian shouted a little louder than expected.

Tears sprang to the blonde woman's eyes as she took offence to what her supposed friend had said about her. Both Mickie and Shawn shot him a look, as they attempted to comfort Roxy.

The Canadian looked remorseful, knowing that he had crossed the line.

"He was overreacting. He doesn't mean that." Mickie told her friend.

"Sometimes he can be a jackass." Shawn gave the blonde a warm smile.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

Chris walked over to Roxy and pulled her up into a hug. She lost all of her anger towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her teary face in his chest. He smiled down at her, regretful for making her cry. She was almost angelic, so it hurt to see her this distressed. He had gone overboard and he knew it, Roxy could tell.

"I'm sorry honey." He whispered into her blonde hair.

"I know." She sniffed.

"We don't have to talk about this." He added.

"I'm not like that." She whispered.

"Of course you're not." The Canadian shook his head, cradling Roxy in his arms.

"Look, why don't we drive you home?" Mickie offered.

Roxy nodded, waiting for Chris to release his grip on her. Shawn picked up her purse and handed it to her. The four of them left the locker room, Chris still had his arm draped around the blonde's shoulders. They walked to the car park and got into the car. Mickie got into the back with Roxy, while Chris was in the passenger seat, while Shawn drove. There was mostly silence as they headed to Roxy's apartment.

Truth be told, Roxy was a little mad at herself for not having more restraint. She was always in control and organised, but it was like Matt had set something free inside of her. She didn't really blame Chris for being angry, because she was too. She knew that it was a risky idea to be hanging around with Matt, yet she did so anyway.

They pulled up outside Roxy's apartment. Mickie turned to her friend.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna have a soak and go to sleep." Roxy smiled weakly.

"Take care." Mickie replied, hugging her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Chris said.

"I know." Roxy nodded.

"Goodnight Roxy." Shawn smiled from the driver's seat.

"You too." She smiled at the trio, opening the car door and walking to her front door.

She unlocked the door and walked in, seeing the car pull away and drive down the street. She dropped her things on the kitchen table, letting her hair down and slipping off her heels. She was going to head to the bathroom to run a bubble bath when the doorbell rang. It was late, which made her uneasy. She peeked through the spy hole, gasping when she identified the caller as Matt. She pulled the door open slightly, in order to confirm this. He stood on the doorstep and was slightly wet, as it had begun to rain.

"What are you…?" Roxy stumbled over her words.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I thought that you might have been in trouble." Matt sighed.

"It's sorted." The blonde told him.

"I waited in case they came in with you." Matt told her.

"Good idea." She nodded.

"Can I come in?" he asked as it continued to rain.

"Um, yeah." Roxy nodded, opening the door wider to let him in.

He walked into the living area, turning to look at Roxy. She took off his jacket, which was now soaking from the wet weather. She walked into the kitchen and put the garment into the tumble drier, before taking a towel and handing it to Matt so that he could dry his face and hair. He smiled gratefully as Roxy took the towel and put it into the drier with the jacket.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" the blonde asked him.

"No, I'm good." Matt smiled.

"Ok." Roxy sighed, sitting across from him.

"Do we need to talk about this, or?" Matt questioned her.

"I meant what I said." The blonde replied.

"So did I." He told her.

"My friends are just concerned for me." Roxy shrugged, offering a smile.

"Will they tell your dad?" he asked.

"No." she shook her head.

"I thought I should check and see if you were ok." Matt said.

"You can see that I'm ok." Roxy smiled.

"You're more than that." The high flyer mumbled, but Roxy heard him.

Roxy stood up and walked over to where he was. He stood up, looking into her hazel eyes. They both stood staring into each other's eyes, neither of them touching. Matt looked towards the kitchen, and then looked back at Roxy.

"I should go now." He spoke in barely a whisper.

"Maybe you should." The blonde replied.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I can't stop myself." She admitted.

"Stop yourself from what?" he asked.

Without a word, the blonde connected their lips in one perfect movement. Matt fought the kiss at first, before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She pressed against his shirt, which was slightly damp from the rain. She stopped and began to undo the buttons, opening to reveal his toned torso. He swooped in to capture her lips once more, stroking her hair, which was loose down her back. He stopped briefly to slip her t-shirt over her head, pulling her back towards him before it had hit the floor.

The blonde sighed and closed her eyes as Matt moved her hair to the side to kiss her neck and shoulders. He looked at her with desire, as she ran a hand across his chest. The blonde took his hand and led him to her bedroom. He smiled as they entered the room, lit only by a low lamplight. The high flyer surprised Roxy by lifting her off the ground and placing her down onto the bed. She smiled contentedly as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. He stopped, whispering into her ear. She nodded as he left the room and returned with what he had been looking for.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked her, holding up the small packet.

"I'm more sure than I have ever been." Roxy nodded.

She ran a hand through his damp hair, pulling him ever closer to her. She smiled to herself as she nuzzled his neck and felt his heart beating within his chest. She looked up and kissed his lips, allowing him to pull her on top of him.

Matt smiled that beautiful smile, his brown eyes glinting in the lamplight. Roxy leant in to kiss him again, this time he was more passionate. They remained in a passionate embrace, both looked at each other, as if seeing them for the first time ever. Roxy felt like she had never felt before. Matt looked at her and stroked her hair away from her face.

"Roxy, I think I'm in love with you." He whispered in the darkened room.

"I think I love you too." She told him.

The only thing that Roxy knew now was that she was going to pay for this later. She didn't care, the feeling she felt right now was worth the hassle. She wasn't lying either, she was in love. What a foolish thing to do, to fall in love. She hadn't known it until it was done.

This was the realisation that came to the blonde, two hours later as Matt slept peacefully beside her. They were so perfect together, even if they weren't that similar. He was everything she wanted, but never knew that she wanted, if that made sense. She smiled and stroked his arm that was around her waist. She didn't care if the world ended now, because she was happy.

"Matt, I am in love with you." She whispered in the darkness.

Unbeknown to her, the high flyer had heard every word.

**Sorry it seems a bit shorter than usual.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I love this story, so I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in updating this one.**

**I'm so pleased with the reviews I have received so far. Keep them coming.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

About ten seconds after waking, Roxy was aware of the other body in the bed. She turned over silently and met with the sleeping form of Matt. The blonde was momentarily afraid, afraid of what she had done. There could be huge repercussions if this was discovered. She didn't do this thing often, well she hadn't done it on a whim ever before. Her three previous boyfriends hadn't been anywhere near her bedroom for about four months at the least.

Roxy bit her bottom lip nervously and silently climbed out of the bed. She crept to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She would confront the issue after she had showered and changed, and maybe after she had had breakfast. Matt was still asleep, so she might have some time to think.

The blonde emerged from her shower and dressed herself in a summer dress and ballet pumps. Her hair was left down with it's natural waves and pushed back with a thin head band. She was about to set to work on breakfast, but decided that maybe she should wake the sleeping superstar first.

She walked into her bedroom and saw that Matt was still sleeping. He looked peaceful and his dimples were visible as he wore a half smile. Roxy smiled to herself and walked over to sit on his side of the bed. He didn't stir, so she dared to reach out her hand and stroke his arm that was outside of the bedclothes. His eyes began to flicker and he eventually opened them. Sitting up, Matt rubbed his eyes and took in the surroundings. He was momentarily confused, but looked at Roxy and the realisation sunk in. He smiled as he recalled the events of last night.

"Good morning." Roxy smiled.

"You too." He replied.

"I was just about to put breakfast on." The blonde told him.

"That sounds great." He smiled at her.

"You can grab a shower, the bathroom is that way." Roxy pointed across the hallway.

"Ok, I will. Thanks." Matt replied as he threw off the bedclothes.

The blonde smiled and walked back to the kitchen. She began to prepare breakfast, finding some bagels and fruit wasn't the best person in the kitchen, but she had been preparing and cooking her own food since she was a teenager. Her mother wasn't that much of a domestic goddess and JBL wanted to barbecue just about everything. Just as she was heating the coffee, the shower stopped running and Matt appeared in the doorway, wearing a lilac towel around his waist. Roxy smiled and motioned for him to sit down.

"I hope you like bagels." She grinned as she placed a plate full of them down.

"I do." He nodded and grinned.

"And coffee?" she asked, taking the full coffee pot from the worktop.

"Absolutely." He laughed as they sat down to have breakfast.

The conversation was comfortable and not awkward as Roxy had feared. Matt seemed fine with everything, but she wanted to make it clear that this wasn't something she did all the time. If JBL were in town she wouldn't have dared.

"About last night, I hope you don't think that I do that all the time." Roxy said.

"I don't think you're that kind of girl." Matt nodded in understanding.

"If my dad finds out about this…" the blonde sighed.

"What can he do about it?" Matt asked her.

"A lot." Roxy replied.

"I don't know about you, but I don't regret last night for one second." He told her.

"I don't regret it either." The blonde replied.

"We both wanted that and we were careful." Matt reasoned with her.

"Good job too. If I got pregnant, dad would have me into a clinic faster than you can say knocked up." Roxy sighed and cradled her coffee cup in her hands.

"He can't make you do anything you don't want to." He told her.

"I guess so." She sighed and gave a weak smile.

Matt stood up and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Roxy looked up with her hazel eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips against her own. He pulled away and looked into her eyes with his own brown ones.

"Did that feel so wrong?" Matt asked her.

She sighed slowly and shook her head.

"Now, let's get some training done." He smiled.

They drove to the same place as last time. It was peaceful and the weather was warm, so they decided to try some more basic wrestling moves. Matt showed Roxy some holds and the various ways that they could be countered. She began to relax more and started to enjoy herself. After about an hour of training, the pair sat down on the grass and started talking.

"So, how did you get to where you are now?" the blonde asked him.

"We drove here." He joked. The blonde smiled too and playfully nudged his arm.

"No, how did you end up in WWE?" Roxy asked.

"It's a long story." He grinned and proceeded to tell it.

Roxy had been interested to learn about his experiences of competing in Europe and Japan. She was beginning to understand his background and what made him enjoy all of the high flying moves. He happily told her about his adventures and finally turned and looked at her.

"Then I met a beautiful princess and I fell in love with her." Matt grinned.

"Shut up!" she laughed and blushed slightly.

"What? It's true." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Roxy reciprocated and smiled to herself. Matt looked back at her and smiled.

"How did you end up here?" he asked her, his brown eyes twinkling.

"What, you want my life story?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Ok, I was born on 29th January 1984 in Dallas, Texas. My father is John Layfield and my mother's name is Cass Bennett. Cass is short for Cassidy. She already had two sons when I was born, Kurt and Brandon, but you know about them." Roxy added.

"Continue." Matt smiled.

"When I was four I started going on the road with dad when I didn't have school. I used to think he was a superhero. I met some other kids, like Randy and I met Shawn and Chris too. When I was eighteen I went to college to study to be an accountant. I graduated and dad called me up to say there was a position in WWE. I didn't want him to pull any strings for me, so I also took my mom's surname." The blonde explained.

"Tell me about your social life." The high flyer grinned as he lay back on the grass.

"What makes you think I have one?" Roxy asked him.

Matt smiled and waved for her to carry on.

"My best friend in Texas is called Jo-Anne and she works as a horse trainer. I used to play tennis with my dad. I also rode horses and I got really good at card games. I like to watch a good football game too." Roxy smiled at him.

"Dallas Cowboys?" asked Matt.

"Damn right!" the blonde laughed and nodded.

"So, what about your ex-boyfriends?" the high flyer asked the blonde.

"Well, my first boyfriend was called Tyler and my dad approved of him because his dad was the owner of some business. We went to prom together and then I dumped him." Roxy said.

"Why?" Matt asked her.

"He put his tongue in my mouth." She replied.

"Really?" the high flyer asked.

"Honestly. He was an awful kisser." the blonde nodded and folded her arms.

"Ok, continue." Matt chuckled.

"Then there was Benny, who was really sweet. He bought me lots of stuffed animals and candy. My dad grew to like him. I kind of got bored though and we grew apart." Then there was Scott. He was smart and handsome and he talked about us getting married one day. I liked him enough to sleep with him. Then after a year he left me for this girl called Angie with fake everything." Roxy sighed.

"Fake everything?" Matt asked.

"Mm, boobs, nails, hair, teeth…" she broke into laughter.

"Not a patch on your natural beauty." Matt smiled and kissed her.

"And you heard about Chip." She said.

"Was he actually a boyfriend?" asked Matt.

"No, we went on like, three dates. He was just sucking up to my dad." She replied.

"Not very good then." The high flyer mused.

Roxy smiled and snuggled into Matt's side.

"And then there was you." The blonde added.

Matt frowned and sat up. He half smiled and looked at her.

"So, am I only the second guy you've slept with?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded and blushed.

He kissed her again and they embraced, lying there in the grass. Roxy was again aware of Matt's heart beating in his chest. She smiled to herself as she pulled him closer to her.

"I hope you understand that I'm not ashamed, I just don't want anybody to get hurt." She told him.

"You mean, your dad might kill me if he knew?" Matt asked.

"I guess so." Roxy replied. Matt pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Then I don't mind us being a secret, for now." the high flyer replied.

"Do you mean it?" the blonde asked him.

"I meant what I said. I'm in love with you. If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Matt smiled and moved in for another kiss.

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you like Roxy? I love your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter of High.**

**I own my OC Roxy. **

**Time to throw a spanner in the works...**

It was back to business for Roxy after her blissful days with Matt. Now it was time to keep her distance again. The blonde was eager not to draw attention and wore a grey skirt with a black blouse and a grey waistcoat. Some black patent heels boosted her 5ft 5in height and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. She spent the morning slightly on edge, seeing as her dad was due back at some point.

The blonde took a late lunch, which she ate in the privacy of her office. Her desire to avoid everybody had worked wonders on the pile of paperwork that hit her desk that morning. She smiled to herself as she opened a drawer and pulled out her iPod. She decided that she had time to chill out to her music, while the workload was dealt with. She got through two whole songs, before a tap on the shoulder made her jump up in fright. She opened her eyes and saw an apologetic looking Matt.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He bit his lip awkwardly.

"No, it's ok." The blonde nodded and stood up to greet him.

He smiled that wide grin as she reached out her arms and draped them around his neck. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. He ran his hands up and down her arms as they stood there. She rested her head in the side of his neck, with one hand stroking the back of his head. He kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer. She was becoming accustomed to the beating of his heart, every time she got that close.

"Good morning?" he asked her.

"Mm, I got all my papers done." Roxy smiled as she tickled his neck with her breath.

"That deserves a reward." Matt smiled and looked down at her.

Roxy grinned as he moved back in for a kiss. Her hands met the table to steady herself. Matt smiled as he picked her up and sat her on the table, still connecting their lips. He broke away, only to kiss her neck gently. The blonde giggled for a moment.

"What?" he whispered.

"Don't give me any hickey's." she warned as he moved back in.

"I'll try not to." He whispered.

Suddenly a voice could be heard approaching. It was JBL. He was back and he was going to find Matt there. They had agreed to keep it secret for now. The blonde shot a worried look at Matt, who shrugged. The only hiding placed was the store cupboard.

"Get in!" Roxy pointed to the cupboard.

"A cupboard?" he frowned.

"Please." She sighed.

"Ok." He whispered, stepping into the cupboard and allowing Roxy to shut the door.

JBL entered the room, with no thought to knock. He pulled off his cowboy hat and pulled his daughter into a tight hug. She gasped as he squeezed her closer. He realised and released his grip on her. He looked exceptionally happy, which meant that things at OVW went well. Roxy frowned as she saw her father's expression. It was making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?" she asked him.

"I've been thinking." JBL began.

"About…?" the blonde shrugged at her dad.

"You. I think I may have been a little over protective." He admitted, as he took a seat.

Roxy couldn't believe her ears. She scanned her father's face for any sign that he was kidding with her. Everything seemed to be genuine. Why now?

"Dad, did you get a knock on the head at OVW?" she questioned.

"Ha, no honey." He shook his head.

"So, what's with the thinking?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't want you to end up lonely." JBL said sincerely.

The blonde looked at him, unsure of whether she had heard him right. He smiled at his daughter and began to explain.

"I know I said I was trying to cut the cord a little. In which case I have a proposition."

"I'm intrigued." Roxy said, folding her arms.

"I have set you up on a date." JBL grinned, not registering the dismay across Roxy's face.

"You what?" she asked, shaking her head.

"This time, he's perfect for you." Her father added.

"And how do you know that?" she asked him.

"You've known him all your life." Her father grinned, as if he was very pleased.

"I am not dating my cousin Kenny." The blonde shook her head in disgust.

"No. He works with you too." JBL folded his arms and watched his daughter.

"You don't mean…?" the accountant gasped.

"He should be here any minute." Her father replied, glancing at his watch.

"You mean…" Roxy frowned as she tried to take in all the information.

The door opened and in walked…Randy Orton.

"Hi." He uttered in his deep voice.

"Ok, so I thought about it and you two are perfect for each other." JBL grinned.

The accountant wondered if Matt could hear everything from the cupboard.

"I would love to give this a try, if Roxy's willing." Randy nodded at her.

"What do you say then?" her dad asked, full of anticipation.

"Um, I don't know." Roxy shrugged.

JBL looked from Roxy to Randy. He took the Viper to one side and whispered to him. Randy nodded and left the room, leaving JBL and his daughter. Of course, Matt was still in the cupboard…

"Look, you're nervous. But think about this." JBL begged the blonde.

"Think about what?" Roxy asked, almost choking back tears.

"He's an Orton. They're good stock. I would love to have little Layfield – Orton grandkids running around." He replied.

"This is my life, not the stock market." Roxy added in a deadpan voice.

"Come on, one date, maybe even two." JBL looked hopeful.

"Did you plan where he's gonna take me too?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"Anywhere except the squared circle. You know how I feel about that." JBL replied.

"I guess it can't hurt then…" Roxy sighed in defeat.

"Great! Randy!" JBL yelled out.

The Legend Killer walked back in and smiled when JBL nodded at him. Randy smirked as he saw Roxy struggling to make eye contact with him. She wondered if he realised that JBL planned on more than two dates. He wanted to impregnate her with mini Ortons. She hoped this was all a bad dream.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." Randy told her, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Sure, I'll see you then." She replied.

"You're a good guy Randy." JBL patted him on the back.

The Viper left the room with JBL. The blonde decided to let Matt out of the cupboard, but there was a knock on the door. Roxy sighed deeply and called for the person to enter. It was Chris. He looked confused.

"I did have some flowers as an apology, but JBL took them away." Chris frowned.

"Oh, he thinks I'm allergic." Roxy nodded.

"Why would he think that?" the blonde man asked her.

"It's a long story." She replied.

"I have the time." Chris told her.

"Close the door." Roxy ordered.

Chris frowned in confusion, but did as he was told. He turned around to see Roxy letting Matt out of the cupboard. His eyes widened as he took in the scene.

"You better have a damn good explanation." He told the accountant.

"You might want to sit down." She replied, motioning to a chair.

Roxy proceeded to explain everything to her friend. Starting with how she and Matt had met and started training, through to what had just occurred. Both men were silent as she talked. There was a moment's silence after she stopped talking.

"Oh, what a mess." Chris rubbed his head.

"If I tell him he'll be so angry." Roxy explained.

"He's your dad, he can't hate you." Matt shrugged.

"Are you crazy? He is gonna make sure you don't even need a padded crotch on your tights. He will go mad." Chris told the high flyer.

"So, Randy's gonna take her out. Then what?" Matt asked him.

"Well the plan is, he knocks her up and they get married and have a whole family of mini JBLs and Ortons. You my friend, go back to flying and spreading the peace message." The angry Canadian replied.

"Oh yeah?" Matt asked, ready to punch Chris.

Roxy stepped in between them and sighed. Her Texan accent became more apparent when she was angry or agitated. She barely had the strength to fight anymore. Why had she dared to believe that she could be more than plain old Roxanne the accountant? She was the good girl, the smart girl.

"You two are both on my side!" she reminded them.

"Come on Roxy. This can't end well." Chris tried to reason with his friend.

"I've come too far to lose this now." She replied.

Matt hugged her close to him as Chris shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone. Not even Mickie or Shawn." The blonde woman told them.

"Ok, here's the plan." Chris sighed.

"You have a plan?" Matt frowned.

"Not as such. But Roxy should go out with Randy." Chris said.

"Why?" Matt demanded.

"Because JBL will be really suspicious if she doesn't." the Canadian replied.

Both men looked at the accountant as she began to nod her head.

"I'll do it. Two dates with Randy and I've done what dad wanted me too." She said.

"I think that's for the best." Chris nodded in agreement.

Matt said nothing as he paced the room and considered everything that had been said.

**I hope that was ok. I may have had too much dialogue.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter of High.**

**I was so pleased with my reviews - keep them coming.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Enjoy!**

Roxy sat in front of her bedroom dresser and sighed. She had a dilemma and it was all of her own fault. Nobody had forced her to do any of the things that she had done over the past few weeks. Everyone must hate her now, once they discovered what was going on. Chris discovered that Matt had confided in Gail. The blonde accountant could do without the former Women's Champion shooting her dirty looks and emphasising the fact that Roxy contributed nothing. In everyone's eyes she was just a lowly office worker.

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was going out with Randy today, so she had made a slight effort. Faded jeans were worn with black knee-high boots and a plain black vest top. She wore no make up, with the exception of her mascara and a little lip-gloss. Her light blonde hair was in plaited pigtails.

A car horn beeped outside, signalling the arrival of the Viper himself. Roxy picked up her purse and walked out of the apartment to meet him. He stood leaning against the bonnet of his car. His muscular frame strained against a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Shades were currently covering those piercing blue eyes, leaving only a smirk to distinguish his features. Randy hugged her as she approached him.

"You look wonderful." He told her, in that deep voice.

"Thanks." She shrugged off the compliment.

"So, you ready to go?" the Legend Killer smirked.

"Yeah, let's go." The blonde nodded.

Randy opened the passenger side door for her, before getting into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and a familiar old song played. Roxy frowned as she tried to remember why it was so familiar. The man beside her wore a knowing look on his face as she finally clicked.

"Didn't your dad play this?" she asked Randy.

"Yeah, that time we stopped the truck and had a barbecue." He nodded.

"I remember. People started dancing in the middle of the road!" she smiled.

"Good memories." Randy smiled as he drove.

They finally pulled up at a ranch. The blonde gave a confused frown as Randy exited the car and opened her door to let her out. She stepped out and glanced around. This was strange, because she was sure that she had been here before. She looked over at Randy, who had his arms folded in front of him.

"Have I been here before?" she asked him.

"Mm, do you recall August 1995?" Randy asked her.

"I was eleven years old?" she shrugged.

"Yeah, I was fifteen. We came out here to ride the horses." He told her.

"That wasn't when…" Roxy vaguely remembered something.

"When you wanted the black horse that I was on. You told your dad that you wanted to ride my horse!" he started to chuckle to himself as the blonde remembered more.

"You got a sick mind Orton." The blonde blushed as it came flooding back to her.

"So shall we?" he asked her, motioning to the horses.

"I'd love to." Roxy nodded. She hadn't ridden a horse since she was home in Texas.

The people at the ranch had already prepared their horses. Randy motioned to the horses and asked his date which one she wanted to ride. She shook her head and quipped back that she would ride the one that wasn't his horse. He smirked and handed her the reigns to a copper coloured stallion, as he claimed the white horse and climbed up onto the saddle. Roxy smiled as she mounted her horse and glanced across at Randy.

"Let's go." She nodded.

"I hope you can keep up." Randy smirked as they set off over the fields.

After an enjoyable afternoon at the ranch, Randy drove Roxy back home. She had really enjoyed today, much more than she thought that she would. Randy had been easy to get on with and hadn't tried anything with her so far. The blonde decided that she wasn't breaking any rules by inviting him in.

"Randy, would you like to come in?" she asked him.

"Um, are you sure?" he asked, his face wore an unsure expression.

"It's just coffee and conversation." Roxy assured the Viper.

He smiled, not a smirk, and nodded. They entered her apartment and the blonde went to make the coffee. The Legend Killer made himself comfortable on her couch and kicked off his shoes. Roxy smiled from the kitchen as she realised that Randy hadn't changed all that much. When the coffee was ready, she placed it on the table in the living area and took off her own boots. She took out her pigtails, which left her with plenty of waves across her shoulders.

"So, how was our date?" Randy asked her.

"Great." She smiled. She had forgotten that it was really a date.

"I'm glad. I thought it might be nice to take a trip into our past." He nodded happily.

"Well, I sure did enjoy it." She let herself smile.

"Look at that, I get you on a horse for an afternoon and you're a Texan girl again!" he grinned.

"How did you remember all that stuff?" the blonde asked curiously.

"You really wanna know?" Randy looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

"The times I spent with you were the best times of my life." He told her.

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" she asked him.

"No. I always admired you as kids. But when we grew older, something changed." Randy bowed his head.

"Tell me." Roxy said, patting his shoulder.

"Do you remember when we were backstage at a show with our dad's. When there were some Canadian boys bothering you?" Randy asked her.

"I remember. I kicked one cause he tried to kiss me." The blonde nodded.

"Well, that was the moment I realised that you were more than a friend." He explained.

"What?" Roxy shook her head and wondered if he was joking with her.

"I started to have feelings for you. I ignored them cause you were younger than me. Every time I saw someone smile at you, I felt jealous. Even now, I still feel like if I'm near you I might just have to kiss you." Randy told the shocked blonde.

"Randy, I…" she was speechless.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna." He held his hands up.

"Why have you never told me this?" she asked as her head took in the information.

"I figured I wasn't good enough for you." Randy shrugged.

"All this time, why did you have to tell me now?" Roxy asked as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'll go." The Viper nodded and stood up to leave.

Roxy shook her head. So many thoughts swirled round her head that she felt almost dizzy. The blonde had what she thought was a moment of clarity. She reasoned with herself that if Matt didn't want her, there was somebody who did. No longer would she have to lie to her dad and anger her friends. This way, everybody was happy, except Roxy.

She reached out and grabbed Randy's arm, causing him to turn and frown. Those devious blue eyes were now empty and remorseful. He tried to speak, but the blonde pressed a finger to his lips. She stood on her tiptoes, in order for her mouth to reach Randy's ear.

"What would you say, if I told you that I wanted you to stay?" she whispered to him.

"What?" he questioned as the blonde stood in front of him.

Her mind had been made up. Maybe she could learn to love him as much as he loved her. She would never love him as much as she loved Matt. If anything, she was protecting Matt by being with Randy. The high flyer would no longer have to worry about having to face the wrath of JBL.

"Kiss me." Were the only words that the blonde needed to say to Randy.

"Roxy…" he whispered in a protest.

She shook her head and pulled him down towards her. His face beside hers as he cautiously mat her lips in a kiss. The blonde waited until he realised that she was not going to pull away. Roxy allowed her hands to roam over his t-shirt and the muscles beneath it. He lifted her off the ground gently, in order to get past the fact that he was a foot taller than she was. She was relieved to find comfort in his strong arms.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Randy, will you make love to me?" she asked in little more than a whisper.

He didn't reply, he only picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She marvelled at his gentleness as he placed her on the bed. She wanted to have Randy now. If that was what it took to forget about Matt…

Randy had stopped to remove his t-shirt, before climbing on top of Roxy. She smiled as he stroked her hair and swiftly pulled her vest over her head. Every thought that entered her head was about the high flyer. She could close her eyes, but she would know that it wasn't him. She couldn't fool herself into thinking that Randy's 6ft5in frame was Matt's. Everything was so different with the guy they called Air Bourne.

She frowned as Randy stopped his trail of kisses and sat on the bed.

"I can't do this. And I know that you can't either." He sighed.

"No, I want you. Please, I want you." The blonde shook her head.

"Roxy, I think we both know I'm not what you want." The Viper squeezed her hand.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a fluster.

"There's another guy." Randy stated bluntly.

"Yeah." Roxy confirmed in a whisper.

"You know, just because I love you, doesn't mean I want you to be unhappy." He replied.

"Do you mean that?" asked the blonde.

"I want you to be happy, with or without me." Randy nodded and stroked her face.

"I don't know what to say." The accountant sighed.

"Are you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?" the Legend Killer asked her.

"Mm, can I trust you?" she asked him.

"You can always trust me. Is it a Superstar?" he asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Does he wear trunks?" Randy asked, causing Roxy to smile.

"No." the blonde shook her head.

"Ok, where's he from?" the Viper asked.

"Same place as you. St. Louis, Missouri." Roxy answered.

"Matt? As in Evan Bourne?" he asked, a little surprised.

"That's the one." She nodded.

"Well. If he makes you happy." Randy smiled and hugged her.

"Actually, I think he hates me." She told him.

"Why?" the Missouri native asked.

"Long story." She laughed.

"For you, I have all night." Smiled Randy.

After she had explained everything to Randy, she sighed and frowned. He thought for a moment and a smirk played on his lips. The blonde shrugged, as if to ask a silent question.

"I'm going to help you." Randy nodded slowly.

"How?" asked Roxy.

"You'll see." The Viper replied.

**I really hope you liked that chapter. Randy is going to help.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Remember, you can always suggest ideas for the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**I own my OC Roxy. **

**Here's the next chapter...**

The next day, JBL was eager to learn how the date went with Randy. His daughter shrugged and commented that it had been enjoyable. The blonde was really more interested in Randy Orton's master plan. She had not heard from Matt and wasn't sure whether or not they were even friends, let alone anything else. Having a famous wrestler as a father wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Roxy eyed the clock nervously and almost jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." the blonde said.

"Hi, hope I'm not interrupting you." Stephanie smiled as she walked into the room.

"Oh, I don't even know what I'm doing." Roxy sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Stephanie frowned and took a seat across from her friend. After knowing the blonde for most of her life, Stephanie knew that she wouldn't be acting like this unless it was serious.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked the brunette.

"You can't tell Paul." Roxy told her.

"Ok, I promise." Her friend replied.

The accountant proceeded to fill her friend in on the events of the past few weeks. The brunette nodded and listened intently as Roxy explained how she had met Matt and continued to see him through her training. She told Stephanie about the moment she knew she had feelings for him and the moment he had kissed her at the function. The blonde told her friend how Randy had helped her understand her feelings, although he had his own feelings for her.

"So what now?" asked Stephanie.

"Wait until Randy sets his plan into motion." Roxy replied almost sarcastically.

"I'm glad we talked. I promise I won't mention it to Paul." Stephanie nodded.

"Did you come here for a reason?" the blonde suddenly asked her.

"Oh yeah, we're having a party this weekend. I hope you can make it." the brunette smiled.

Roxy smiled and walked to the office door with her friend. The brunette pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that until they were interrupted by a knock at the office door. The blonde opened the door and saw that it was Randy. Stephanie made her excuses and walked out of the room.

"Anything?" she asked him, once Stephanie had left.

"I'm gonna go talk to him now. You coming?" Randy asked her.

"Sure." She nodded, if only to see Matt again.

Randy put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her to the gym area. Roxy immediately heard the sound of a body landing on the mat. She knew that it was Matt practicing his highflying manoeuvres. The Viper motioned for her to stay around the corner, as he approached the doors. After a minute of waiting in silence, the doors opened and Matt walked out.

"Matt." Randy spoke in his serious tone.

"Randy, what do you want?" Matt asked in annoyance.

"I need your help." The Legend Killer replied.

"Randy Orton needs my help?" asked the high flyer.

"I know, but can you help?" Randy asked him.

"With what?" Matt frowned suspiciously up at the tall man.

"Turnbuckle manoeuvres. It's gonna be part of my match against Batista." Lied Randy.

"And you chose me because…" Matt started.

"You're the best damn high flyer in the company." Randy told him.

Matt stopped suddenly and looked at Randy, as if examining him carefully. The two Missouri natives stood inches apart from each other for at least a minute. Matt broke the silence finally.

"Ok, meet me at the training ring tonight at seven." He told Randy.

"I'll be there." The taller man nodded slowly.

Matt nodded too, walking in the direction of the locker rooms. The Viper watched him walk away and turned to see Roxy in her hiding place. She raised her eyebrows in both a nervous and excited manner. Randy smirked and put his arm back around her shoulders.

"What now?" the blonde asked him.

"You go get him." Randy replied, with his trademark smirk across his lips.

"I owe you." The blonde smiled.

"No you don't." the Legend Killer replied, replacing the smirk with a genuine smile.

"Don't worry." Roxy whispered as she hugged the Viper.

"About what?" he asked.

"I won't damage your bad guy reputation." the blonde replied as her lips curved into a smile.

So later that night, Roxy found herself standing in front of the doors to the training ring. Matt must already have been in there, because she could see the lights on inside. She sighed and tried to build up some courage to confront him. Maybe that wasn't the right word, confront. She needed to talk to him, but she also needed to see him. The accountant brushed aside her thoughts and opened the doors.

Roxy saw Matt frown as he heard her heels clicking on the ground. He must have known that it was her, unless he thought that Randy had some kind of shoe fetish. The blonde sighed and made her way towards the ring. Matt saw her approach and there was half a smile visible on his face. He actually stood up and lifted the ropes for her.

"Thanks." She smiled as she stepped through them.

"I'm guessing that Randy isn't coming." Matt said.

"He helped me to get you alone." The blonde replied.

The high flyer smiled as he watched her pace the ring, his brown eyes narrowing slightly, as if he was anticipating her next move. Roxy stopped and leaned against the turnbuckle. She sighed as her head thought up a thousand words to explain things to Matt. In the end, it was just three words that left her mouth.

"I love you." She said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"How can I believe you?" Matt asked her with hurt in his expression.

"I don't expect you to believe me. I only want to tell you what you don't already know." The blonde nodded.

"Ok, I'm listening." Matt nodded back at her.

The blonde took a breath and began.

"I have never lied about my feelings. I knew I loved you the moment I heard that you asked Gail to the function. I agreed to go with Randy out of jealousy." She told him.

"Like I said, I knew JBL wouldn't allow it." Matt reasoned.

"I was a coward. I should have told my dad what was going on." The blonde sighed.

"It wasn't all you." the high flyer told her.

"But, I could have said no. I could have walked away from you." the accountant shrugged.

"I didn't want you to. I was attracted to you that first night, when you didn't even know my name!" laughed Matt.

"I don't want to walk away from you." the blonde sighed.

"So, where does Randy come into this?" the high flyer asked curiously.

"Well, I told you before that me and Randy grew up together. I didn't know until last night that his feelings ran deeper." Roxy paused to check his reaction.

"He loves you." Matt stated bluntly. The blonde nodded a little.

"But he put aside his own feeling to make me happy." She whispered.

"But he's your friend, he's handsome and he's from good stock." Matt repeated part of JBL's speech from the other day.

"But he's not you." Roxy interrupted.

"So, you wouldn't be happier with him?" asked Matt, stepping closer towards her.

"No. I tried to pretend. I thought that I could be with him. I was ready to sleep with him, but I couldn't. I couldn't, because I wished it was you." Roxy sniffed back tears.

"You just forgot all about me?" the high flyer shrugged with tears in his eyes.

"No! I wanted to protect you from my dad." The blonde told him.

"As if I couldn't protect myself." he shrugged.

"If I was with Randy, he would never go after you." Roxy reasoned with him.

Matt thought for a moment and looked at the blonde. His eyes looking deep into hers and seeking out any sign of doubt. His hands met her shoulders as he stayed with his eyes glued to hers. Roxy had to remind herself to breathe as the high flyer pressed his lips against hers. The blonde didn't respond as she was weeping silent tears. Matt kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. She let her arms snake around his torso as she fell into the hug and sighed slowly.

"I am so in love with you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you." She whispered back, not daring to let go of him.

They embraced for a few moments more, before Matt spoke.

"Are you willing to tell your dad about us?" he asked her.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation.

Matt seemed shocked by her determined reply and went to say something to her.

"I know what you're thinking. I am sure." Roxy nodded as she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

He smiled as he pulled her back towards him.

"Um, when are we gonna tell him?" asked the high flyer.

"This weekend. There's another party at Stephanie and Paul's." the blonde replied.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked her once again.

"Certain. One hundred percent." the accountant nodded.

"But what..." Matt was cut off by the blonde.

This time Roxy silenced him with a passionate kiss. He mumbled slightly before giving in to the urge to wrap his hands in her blonde hair. She smiled against his mouth as she registered the fact that he loved her. And she loved him too.

The weekend was when JBL would learn the truth. Roxy was more than prepared to tell the truth and face the consequences. As long as she had Matt, she was happy.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'll be updating as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No, you're not dreaming. It really is another chapter of High!**

**I had the idea so I wrote it just now. I'm sure none of my amazing reviewers would complain about an early update.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

Mickie walked through the doors of the gym to see Roxy and Matt sitting on the ring apron. Chris and Shawn followed the brunette diva and walked over to the couple. The accountant looked up and smiled at her friends, as she squeezed Matt's hand in anticipation of what she was about to tell them. She was concerned about Chris' reaction, given that he wasn't best pleased the last time.

"Thanks for coming." Matt nodded at the trio.

"What's this about?" Chris got straight to the point.

"Well, me and Matt are together now." Roxy replied and smiled at the high flyer.

"Does JBL know?" Chris asked immediately.

"No." the blonde shook her head.

"But we're telling him this weekend." Matt explained to them.

"Yes, I've told Stephanie and she's ok with that." Roxy nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Shawn asked with a flash of concern in his eyes.

"Definitely." The accountant replied.

"We're on your side." Mickie smiled, placing a hand on Roxy's shoulder.

"Thanks. It means so much." The blonde nodded.

"So, what? You want back up?" Chris shrugged and frowned.

"You're one of my best friends, please..." Roxy sighed as the blonde man frowned.

"Ok, but I'm doing this for you." He replied and shot a look at Matt.

"Thanks Chris." The blonde smiled and hugged him.

"What were you doing in here, or shouldn't I ask?" Shawn looked at Roxy.

"We've been training." Matt replied.

"Well, Matt's been teaching me some wrestling moves." She shrugged.

"Really, can we see?" Mickie asked excitedly.

Matt smiled encouragingly at Roxy as she bit her lip nervously.

"Go on." He grinned.

"I'll wrestle with you." Mickie said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Um, ok." Roxy nodded.

The two women got into the ring as the men watched from the outside. Shawn made the sound of a ring bell, or what was meant to be a ring bell, and the two began to grapple. Mickie must have been going easy on her friend, because she looked genuinely surprised when the blonde managed to overpower her. Roxy began to get into the swing of things as she performed an arm drag on Mickie, followed by a bulldog. The brunette attempted to lift Roxy up, but the blonde countered the move into a head scissor.

"Go Roxy!" Shawn yelled as she built up her momentum.

"Roxy, go high!" Matt grinned as the blonde dazed Mickie with a clothesline.

The accountant climbed the turnbuckle and steadied herself. She took in a breath as she waited for the brunette to turn around, launching her body off the turnbuckle and into Mickie's. The guys clapped and cheered as both women rolled over in the ring.

"Are you ok?" Roxy asked her friend.

"Of course. You're good." Mickie grinned as she helped the blonde to her feet.

"Thanks Mickie." Roxy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Very impressive." Chris nodded.

"So, are we looking at the next diva?" Shawn asked.

"No." replied Roxy.

The other four turned and frowned at her.

"I don't want to be a diva. I'm happy as I am." She explained.

"But you're great." Chris frowned and folded his arms.

"I didn't accept Matt's offer to train as a diva." Roxy shook her head.

"So why did you?" Mickie asked her.

"Apparently so she could fool around with Mr Air-Bourne." Chris stated.

"Shut up Chris." Shawn frowned and turned back to the accountant.

"I did it because I wanted to prove I could do something that scared me." Roxy shrugged.

"What were you scared of?" Mickie asked her friend.

"Getting into the ring, jumping off a turnbuckle, going against my dad, being alone with Matt…" the blonde rhymed off a few things.

"What about now?" Shawn asked her.

"Now, I'm not scared of those things anymore." Roxy answered and gave a weak smile.

"So, you're still scared of something?" asked Mickie.

"I'm scared of losing Matt. I'm also scared of hurting my dad." She replied.

"You won't lose me." The high flyer smiled as he took her hand in his own.

Roxy smiled as he kissed her forehead and continued to talk to Shawn and Chris. Mickie was watching the blonde accountant carefully. She knew that things could potentially go wrong tomorrow at the party.

The next day was the day of the party at Stephanie and Paul's house. Roxy felt on edge as she dressed in a black and white summer dress, with a red shrug on top and a pair of red flat shoes. Her natural light blonde hair was down in waves across her shoulders, the way Matt liked it. She wore a necklace that her father had bought her once. It was a silver cross with a red rose made of resin and a diamante letter R for her initial.

She walked into Stephanie's house with Matt, who assumed that she would release his hand in public, but to his surprise she continued to hold on to his hand. They walked to the kitchen, where Stephanie was just pouring some drinks. She smiled at the nervous blonde and whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be fine."

"Thanks." Roxy mouthed back to her friend.

"He's here." Matt said, not taking his eyes away from the door.

"Let's do this." Roxy smiled at him.

"You two go on up to the spare room. I'll send him up." Stephanie nodded.

The couple walked the stairs until they found the spare room. Both of them stood nervously and watched the party going on out of the bedroom window. The sound of footsteps on the stairs was followed by a knock on the door, before JBL walked in and smiled at his daughter. The smile dropped when he noticed their intertwined hands.

"Baby girl, what's going on?" he asked her.

"Dad, I need to say something. You might not like it." She replied nervously.

"Please lord, do not let it be what I'm thinking right now." JBL shook his head.

"For a couple of months now, I've been seeing Matt." She motioned to the guy beside her.

"What? How did I not know?" her father asked her.

"I'm in love with him." Roxy blurted out.

"Love? You don't have a clue about love." JBL smirked.

"For God's sake, I'm twenty five!" the blonde suddenly shouted.

"Have you slept with him?" her father demanded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Of all the stupid sordid things…" JBL held his head in his hands.

"There was nothing sordid about it. We used protection…" Matt started.

"Nobody was talkin' to you!" JBL yelled at Matt.

The high flyer sat down on the end of the bed as JBL continued his rant.

"How the Hell did you guys meet anyway?" he asked.

"That's another thing." Roxy sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Spit it out, now." Her father demanded.

"He's been training me…in the ring…" the blonde bit her lip.

JBL straightened up and let out a large sigh. He paced the room quickly as he ran a hand over his reddening face. Suddenly he flew at the young superstar. Roxy screamed in horror as her father threw Matt against the wardrobe with a sickening thud. She pulled on her father's shirt but she wasn't strong enough to make an impact on the situation. She felt her heart beating out of her chest as the 6ft 6in frame of JBL pinned the 5ft 9in Matt to the bedroom wall.

"Dad! Stop it, please!" Roxy begged him.

"You have the nerve to sleep with my daughter…" JBL growled as he manhandled the high flyer.

"It wasn't…" Matt tried to explain, but was unable to speak.

"Dad!" Roxy screamed as he caught Matt in the jaw with his fist.

"Then you have the nerve to get her in the ring…" he continued with the attack.

"What's going on?" Paul and Stephanie asked as they ran into the room.

"Stop him!" the blonde accountant shouted.

Paul grabbed hold of JBL and pulled him away from the battered Matt. Roxy cradled his beaten body as Paul tried to calm JBL down. Stephanie looked apologetic as she registered the blonde's concern for the high flyer. Matt lifted a hand to rub his jaw and winced as he sat up. Roxy helped him up from the floor as he cradled his ribs with one arm. Father and daughter looked at each other across the room.

"How could you?" she shrugged.

"I have tried to protect you." JBL shook his head.

"I'm old enough to look after myself." Roxy told him.

"You're supposed to be old enough to know better." Her father replied.

The blonde ignored her father's comment and helped Matt to the door. She nodded at Stephanie, as if to say sorry. Nobody knew that JBL would react that way. Stephanie took Matt's other arm and helped to carry his weight. Paul was still restraining JBL on the floor of the bedroom as the trio went to walk out.

"Roxanne." He used her full name.

"Yes?" she asked as she supported Matt on one arm.

"You walk out that door now, and that's it." He replied.

"Excuse me?" the blonde raised her eyebrows.

"You leave with him now and you're no longer my daughter." He hissed angrily.

The blonde looked at her father, and then at Matt, before she made her decision.

**Cliffhanger! What do you think she's going to do?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**If I get enough reviews I might update this weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another new chapter of High!**

**Thank you so much to all my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate it a lot.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**I won't drag out the suspense any longer...**

Matt sat in his car with a look of disbelief etched across his face. The car was sitting parked outside of the McMahon – Levesque house. He had the keys in the ignition, but he couldn't get his head straight to drive anywhere yet. Gripping the steering wheel and sighing, he looked over to the passenger seat. He shook his head as the blonde smiled back at him. He couldn't believe that she had chosen him over her father.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Matt asked her, with the tiniest doubt.

"Did what I just did not convince you enough?" Roxy asked him.

"I can't believe you walked out." The high flyer laughed and held his ribs.

"I think you need checked out." The accountant frowned.

"I've taken worse beatings." Matt reasoned.

"He could have killed you." The blonde shook her head and sighed.

"He didn't though." The high flyer gave a smile.

"Only because Paul dragged him away." Roxy replied. For once she was grateful to the man who had been a constant annoyance to her since he had married Stephanie. She looked across at the man she had forsaken her father for.

"Where do we go from here?" Matt asked as they sat in the car.

"Back to my place." She replied.

"Sounds good!" the dark haired superstar grinned.

"I meant to treat your wounds." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." He shrugged.

He turned the engine on and pulled away from the house. Roxy's eyes flickered to one of the windows. She made out the figure of JBL watching her leave the party, and his life. The blonde looked back at Matt and smiled, knowing that she had made the right decision.

Back at Roxy's apartment, she made Matt lie on the couch, as she prepared some first aid for him. He had been hit in the jaw and his ribs had taken the majority of the beating. He winced as she rested a warm towel on his ribs, which were starting to bruise. She pointed to the plum coloured patch on his torso.

"How are you going to explain that?" the blonde asked.

"Wrestling injury." Matt shrugged and grinned.

"Wrestling who?" Roxy frowned as she surveyed the injuries.

"JBL. It just wasn't in the ring." The high flyer replied.

The blonde shook her head and took the remainder of her first aid kit to the kitchen. When she walked back into the living area she saw Matt smiling as he lay on the couch. The first thing she noticed was that he had managed to remove his shirt completely. His brown eyes sparkled as he looked up at her. She sighed and bent down to meet his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him.

"You forgot something." He replied.

"Like what?" Roxy shrugged.

"Kiss?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

The blonde shook her head and smiled. She motioned for him to move up a little and sat down beside him. She snuggled into him, careful not to hurt him. The high flyer lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her. It was an almost intense kiss, gentle with an underlying passion that was drawn out for as long as possible, before both of them needed to breathe.

"I love you." Whispered Roxy as she nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too." Matt smiled as he held her in his arms.

"I made the right choice." The blonde told him, as they lay in each other's arms.

The next day was always going to be difficult. Roxy was thankful that she got her job on her own. If JBL had pulled any strings, she might not have a job to go back to. Her hair was clipped up and she wore a red and brown patterned wrap dress. Matt walked with her as they entered the backstage corridors and felt the gaze of their co-workers, who were obviously wondering if there was going to be a confrontation today.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Matt whispered to the blonde as he felt her hand tense up in his.

"I know." She replied quietly.

The first person to approach them was Randy. He looked concerned, meaning that either he was at the party, or word had got around fast. The Viper nodded at Matt and looked at Roxy with his piercing blue eyes. She smiled weakly and stopped to talk to her friend.

"I heard about what happened." Randy spoke first.

"Does everybody know?" asked the blonde.

"Most people I guess." The Viper shrugged.

"What did you hear?" Roxy asked him.

"That your dad beat up Matt because you two were together." Randy replied, running a hand over his short hair.

"Not the full story then." Matt said.

"What really happened?" the Legend Killer asked.

"We told him about us. He beat Matt and Paul had to pull him away. Then he told me that if I walked out, I wasn't his daughter anymore." Roxy explained.

"And you walked out?" Randy asked, although he obviously assumed it.

"Yes." The blonde nodded and smiled at the high flyer.

"If it's what you want, then I support you." The Viper replied, again wearing a smile instead of a smirk.

"I'm sure that I made the right decision." Roxy smiled and nodded.

All day her office was buzzing with activity, from people who wanted to know the truth and of course, there was Mickie, Chris and Shawn too. It was a rarity to see anybody who actually wanted something to do with her work. The only person who did not make an appearance was her father. She didn't expect anything from him, but an apology for Matt's beating might have been a good start.

Roxy had made plans to meet Matt in catering, given that the constant stream of visitors to her office had left her exhausted. The moment she walked into the catering area, she felt eyes burning into her from every angle. Matt waved her over to his table. He was sitting with Gail and a tall blonde guy, whom she vaguely recognised. It occurred to her that he was the one who walked into the locker room, the day she went looking for Matt. He smiled a big grin at her, but Gail remained serious and didn't react to the blonde's arrival.

"Hi, you remember Gail, and Jake?" Matt asked his girlfriend.

"I remember his face." Roxy replied, nodding towards the tall blonde guy.

"How could you not? I'm such a good looking guy!" Jake quipped.

"I'm Roxy." She smiled and offered her hand for a handshake.

"Jake Hager, otherwise known as Jack Swagger." He grinned and kissed her hand.

"We haven't met properly." The blonde smiled at Gail.

"I know who you are." The diva replied.

Matt frowned at Gail and gave Roxy a reassuring smile.

"She's not always like that." Jake told Roxy.

"Why are we even being nice to her?" Gail asked.

"Because she's my girlfriend. She walked away from her father for me." Matt replied.

"You don't trust me, do you?" the accountant asked Gail.

"I don't trust a lot of people." The diva replied.

"Please, try and get along." Matt pleaded with his friend.

"For you." Gail nodded reluctantly.

"Great, we're all friends now." Jake grinned happily.

Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around Roxy. She returned the smile as he pulled her in for a kiss. Everyone in the room had to take a second glance when they saw JBL's daughter locking lips with the high flyer. Jake continued to grin, as Gail rolled her eyes. The pair suddenly broke apart when a cardboard box landed on the table in front of them.

"I think you'll find these are yours." JBL said, turning and walking away.

The blonde looked at Matt with a puzzled expression and stood up to open the box. She sighed as she peered inside the box and recognised the contents. Matt looked up at her and tried to read her expression. She put her hand in the box and pulled out a scrapbook.

"He was serious about me not being his daughter." Roxy nodded slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Matt.

"These are all the things that he owned to do with me." She replied, pointing to the box.

"What's that?" asked the high flyer as she held the scrapbook.

"All of my photos. Baby pictures, school photos and the odd one from when we were out on the road together." The accountant replied, as she flicked through the book, before passing it to Matt.

"There's more?" Jake asked as she looked back in the box.

"Yeah, clothes, jewellery. Stuff I bought him for birthdays or Christmas." Roxy sighed.

"That seems like a major overreaction." Jake mused.

"She's gonna change her mind now." Gail added.

"You regret it now, don't you?" Matt frowned.

"No, if he's petty enough to do this…I don't care." The blonde replied.

"You know I love you." Matt whispered into her blonde hair as he hugged her.

"I know." She whispered back.

All that she knew right now was that she wanted to be with Matt. Her father was not going to get in the way and if this was what it took, then she accepted it. How long this would go on, Roxy had no idea how long her father would shun her for. She was prepared for a long wait, knowing how stubborn JBL could be. She picked up the box and carried it back to her office, knowing that she would keep it, just on the off chance that her father later regretted his actions.

**Were any of you genuinely worried that she might pick her dad over Matt?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Now I need your help. Should I continue this or finish up and make a sequel?  
I want to know what you'd like to see happen next. x **


	14. Chapter 14

**HIGH**

I have decide to finish the story where it is now.  
Good news is, I am starting the sequel. No full details yet, but I want to have it up soon. All I have decided, is that it will be a year on from the end of High. I haven't decided on a title either, so if you have an idea I'd love to hear it.  
If you want you can leave me a review or a PM to say that you want to read the sequel. That way I might be able to finish the first chapter faster.

The following people are the ones who have reviewed the story from the beginning.  
Thanks go out to:

**BourneBetter67**

**Caged Sparkle Black**

**csimiamigirl73**

**GreyLionDiva**

**hardyrhodescenafan1**

**iluvmycena**

**KatieKazam**

**Kristl**

**miamitravel**

**NellyLove**

**vampiregirl2009**

**VolcomStoneBabe**

**World's Biggest Jerichoholic**

**YouCantSeeMe.x**

I also want to thank everyone who read the story too.

Let me know when you're ready for the sequel!

Thank you.

Neurotic-Idealist


End file.
